Les apparences sont trompeuses
by Hasmodee
Summary: Tandis que Thorin projette de reconquérir son royaume, une jeune femme venue de très loin doit également faire route vers la montagne solitaire. En effet, ce lieu abrite la malédiction pour laquelle elle voyage, la malédiction qu'elle doit détruire à tout prix...
1. Prologue

Bonjour tout le monde! Je suis enfin décidée (et motivée) à publier ma toute première fanfiction! J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire et pas de panique: pas de Mary-Sue en vue! Enfin, j'espère ne pas tomber dans le panneau...

Bref n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis!

Enjoy!

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Au fur et à mesure que ses pas marquaient la terre fertile, Farore ressentait un peu plus la flamme de la vérité embraser son cœur. En effet, elle était farouchement convaincue que les réponses qu'elle allait récolter seraient la plume qui signerait, trois longues années d'un sauvetage presque inespéré. Sous le regard du soleil à son apogée, la jeune femme allait, sans le savoir, débuter une nouvelle aventure. Foulant un chemin tracé et maintes fois emprunté, ses pieds fins soutenaient une personne de grande taille, à l'allure athlétique. Son visage, orné de petits yeux marrons et de longs cheveux bruns acajou, laissait transparaître un sentiment de soulagement, néanmoins teinté de fatigue. Sa démarche gagnait en vivacité alors qu'elle apercevait enfin le but de son excursion.

Il s'agissait d'un gigantesque bâtiment blanc, strié de jaune, et marqué par une architecture tout en rondeurs. Sa base massive était entourée par deux tours identiques, moins conséquentes. Autour de la bâtisse, une flore luxuriante et parfaitement entretenue témoignait de la beauté silencieuse et pacifique des lieux. Ce temple se situait à plusieurs heures de marche de Bowerstone, la ville natale de Farore. Arrivée à destination, l'impatiente toqua énergiquement à l'immense porte en chêne massif. Après plusieurs tentatives avortées et quelques minutes d'attente, elle se dirigea vers le banc le plus proche. Une fois installée, elle posa délicatement quelques documents, ainsi qu'un objet secrètement caché dans un tissus de coton clair.

Elle n'eut que quelques secondes pour envisager tous les scénarios possibles, car un individu répondit à sa requête. Entendant la porte s'ouvrir, elle se leva vivement et repris maladroitement ses biens. La personne qui l'accueillie était un homme excessivement grand, à la carrure imposante. Malgré un physique gargantuesque, les traits de son visage témoignait d'une douceur et d'une gentillesse presque divine. Nos deux protagonistes en n'était pas à leur première rencontre, celle ci remontant il y a un peu plus de trois ans. Cet événement marquait un tournant décisif dans le destin de Farore, mais elle était loin de soupçonner que la seconde serait tout aussi bouleversante. D'un simple geste de la main, le prêtre invita la jeune femme à entrer dans le temple. Intimidée, elle prit une grande inspiration avant de dévoiler ses zones d'ombres :

– Père Reynald, je suis confrontée à un problème dont je n'avais jamais soupçonné l'existence, commença-telle en tendant l'objet enveloppé. Je craint qu'il ne soit indestructible.

Un sentiment de crainte se lisait dans le regard du prêtre lorsque celui ci prit l'objet dans ses mains. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, celui-ci le découvrit délicatement. Pas une fissure, parfaitement intact. Ce triste constat attrista les deux personnages, surtout Reynald dont la lourde tâche était d'annoncer à Farore, la totalité de l'histoire de ce masque maudit.

– Vos recherches vous ont-elles mises sur la voie ? Questionna t-il en glissant son regard sur les documents tenus par la main droite de la jeune femme.

– Eh bien, tout ce que j'ai pu récolter est tellement confus, que je doute de la véracité de ces écrits. Constata t-elle, le regard soudainement vide.

Reynald demanda silencieusement les papiers et les parcouraient avec une concentration à toute épreuve. Pendant ce temps, Farore, angoissée, chercha désespérément une réponse dans les yeux de son interlocuteur.

– Suivez moi, ordonna t-il.

Farore précéda avec difficulté les grands pas rapides du prêtre, traversa un long couloir étroit et arriva enfin au bureau de celui ci. Il l'invita à s'asseoir et ferma la porte après s'être assuré que personne ne se trouvait aux alentours. Après une heure où des éclats de voix s'élevaient de temps en temps, Farore sorti de la pièce. La jeune femme vive et déterminée devint, suite à cet entretient, un être dominé par l'angoisse et la stupéfaction. Pour la première fois depuis l'affrontement, elle sentit le peu de confiance en elle s'évaporer furtivement. En proie aux doutes, elle n'avait qu'une hâte, rentrer dans sa ville, s'imprégner une dernière fois de ce monde qu'elle avait appris à connaître, et qu'elle chérissait tant. Sur le chemin du retour, des milliers de questions valsaient dans sa tête : Ce monde nouveau est-il ressemblant à celui qu'elle connaît depuis toujours ? Arrivera t-elle à s'adapter ? Arrivera t-elle à achever sa mission ?

Après une danse endiablée, toutes ses interrogations finirent par lui donner une migraine à l'intensité sans nom.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde!

Voici le premier chapitre des aventures de Farore. L'arrivée en Terre du Milieu n'est pas à l'ordre du jour, mais pas de panique, c'est prévu pour le chapitre suivant. Promis! Sur ce, j'espère que vous allez apprécier.

Enjoy!

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Tandis que le soleil commençait à se cacher, Farore dépassait les portes de Bowerstone. L'entrée de la ville était entourée par deux tours de garde et rapidement coupée par un pont gigantesque menant à la place du marché, lieux le plus affluent de la ville. Composée de nombreux et divers commerces, celle ci était dominée par une immense horloge en son centre. En la regardant plus attentivement, Farore ne manqua pas de remarquer qu'il était 19h, heure d'ouverture du bar de La Lune de Lait, établissement de prédilection de notre protagoniste.

Ce lieu emblématique de la ville était d'une décoration plutôt sombre, contrastée par des lumières violettes derrière le comptoir. A droite se trouvait d'immenses cuves : deux bleues foncées qui contenaient le fameux « lait de la ferme de Malon », boisson basique mais incontournable pour les touristes. Au centre, une cuve jaune moutarde renfermait le lait « prestige », le must du must dont raffolait Farore. Plus qu'un simple plaisir, elle était capable d'engager toutes ses économies dans cette boisson. A gauche, une grande scène accueillait régulièrement des groupes de musique et des troupes de comédiens.

Juste après avoir poussé la porte du bâtiment, la douce odeur de lait qui caressait ses narines lui firent oublier, l'espace d'un instant, sa tumultueuse journée. Comme à son habitude, elle alla s'installer à l'extrême gauche du comptoir. Le patron du bar, Tael, s'empressa tant bien que mal d'accueillir l'habituée des lieux. Il grimaça a la vue de son visage fermé et s'exclama :

– Quelles ténèbres ont osé s'en prendre à mon rayon de soleil ?

– Vous vous faites des idées, je me sens bien ! Comme à chaque fois que je viens boire ma boisson préférée, mentit t-elle avec un sourire peu convainquant.

Sans de poser d'avantage de questions, le vieil homme lui servit sa source d'énergie quotidienne, une pinte de lait prestige. Assoiffée, elle but d'une traite l'unique réconfort de sa dure journée. La sensation de ce doux nectar dans sa gorge avait le don d'inonder de bonheur la jeune femme. De meilleure humeur, elle sortait peu à peu de sa torpeur pour enfin apprécier l'instant présent. Elle observait les lieux et souriait à la vue de l'ambiance dans le bar. Les clients affluaient, riaient et refaisaient le monde autour d'un verre de lait. Déjà une demi heure s'était écoulée depuis son arrivée, et le concert de ce soir n'allait pas tarder à commencer. Le groupe programmé était constitué de musiciens Zora, êtres mi humain mi poisson. Farore avait beaucoup apprécié ce peuple qui lui avait réservé un accueil chaleureux lors de son aventure, mais elle n'était pas vraiment friande de leur culture musicale.

Cependant, les révélations de la journée l'incitait à apprécier chaque seconde, chaque détail de son monde. Les minutes et les chansons défilaient sous l'enthousiasme de la salle, mais il était temps pour elle de rentrer se reposer car une longue journée l'attendait.

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

Le chant matinal du coq sortait Farore de son lourd sommeil. Les yeux mi-clos, elle s'étira et bailla sans distinction. Complètement vaseuse, elle resta quelques minutes assise sur son lit avant de trouver le courage de poser ses pieds au sol. Elle traîna avec difficultés jusqu'à sa salle de bain pour prendre sa douche. Une fois rafraîchie, elle regagnait sa chambre pour s'habiller. Comme d'habitude depuis trois ans, elle enfilait un pantalon de coton crème, un sous pull blanc, une légère côte de maille et enfin une tunique verte bouteille. Elle allait ensuite se rendre dans son petit séjour, où elle avait éparpillé sa ceinture, ses armes, ses sacs et ses gantelets. Entièrement équipée, il ne lui manquait plus qu'à enfiler ses cuissardes chocolat, posée à côté de la porte d'entrée. Prête à sortir, elle se retournait et restait plantée sur place quelques minutes. Ses yeux défilaient sur chaque bibelot, chaque meuble, chaque détail. Elle contemplait son petit appartement avec un sentiment étouffant de nostalgie, et culpabilisait de ne jamais avoir donné autant d'importance à ce lieu que ce matin là.

C'est avec une profonde tristesse que le son du claquement de sa porte résonnait dans sa tête, telle une annonce funeste. La plaine d'Oakfield, lieu de rendez-vous avec le prêtre Reynald ne se situait qu'à une heure de marche au nord de Bowerstone. Farore espérait que ce trajet durerait une éternité. Pensant que l'angoisse qu'elle avait éprouvé la vieille était particulièrement intense, elle n'était alors qu'un doux frisson comparée à celle qu'elle ressentait depuis son réveil.

Sur le chemin, elle se retournait souvent pour balayer du regard sa ville natale, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse totalement de sa vision. Noyée par les arbres de la forêt d'Aurora, elle se posa quelques minutes sur un rocher afin de se reposer un peu. Elle avait l'habitude de marcher à longueur de journée sans ciller, malgré la lourdeur de son épée, son bouclier, ses potions, son arc, ses flèches magiques et son sac de masques. Mais deux d'entre eux, pourtant légers, représentaient un poids immense dans son esprit. Fragilisée, elle laissa couler quelques larmes dans l'espoir de libérer un peu son esprit. Farore avait réussi à esquisser un sourire lorsqu'elle se remémora la première fois qu'elle traversait cette forêt, réputée maudite. Elle sursautait au moindre bruit et avait fini par se perdre. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait dévié du sentier, elle se mit à courir dans tous les sens pour « échapper aux mauvais esprits » comme lui avaient conseillé des habitants de Bowerstone. Maintenant, elle connaissait par cœur la moindre racine de cet immense étendue végétale.

Aprés avoir nagé dans un océan de nostalgie, elle refit surface et reprit sa route. Une demi heure plus tard, le paysage de la plaine d'Oakfield s'offrait à ses yeux. Durant la traversée, elle fixait consciencieusement le rocher gravé, encore qu'un vulgaire caillou à cette distance. Elle était passée plusieurs fois devant cet étrange fruit de la nature, sans pour autant connaître la signification des symboles gravés dessus. Maintenant, elle commençait à comprendre d'elle même.

Comme prévu, le prêtre Reynald l'attendait à côté de celui ci. Sans un mot, il lui fit signe de s'asseoir en face du rocher. Tremblante, elle exécuta sa requête et scruta les alentours. Dans un silence pesant, elle dit au revoir à cette terre qui l'avait accueillit.

La quête qu'elle croyait révolue allait prendre une tournure inattendue.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous! Voici le second chapitre des aventures de Farore (avec un léger retard... désolée!)

Enjoy!

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Avant de commencer le rituel de passage, Farore veillait à ce que toutes les affaires dont elle à besoin étaient près d'elle. Ensuite, elle détailla avec attention le rocher devant lequel elle était assise. Farore était déjà passée plusieurs fois devant cet édifice mais, n'ayant aucun lien direct avec son passé, elle ne s'était jamais soucié de son importance. De loin, il semblait parfaitement banal mais de plus près, on pouvait apercevoir de fines lignes creusées. Le dessin qu'elles formaient ressemblaient à un texte. Cependant, cette langue lui était parfaitement inconnue.

– Etes vous prête ? Questionna Reynald

– Il vaut mieux ! Plaisanta t-elle, avec un sourire nerveux

– N'ayez crainte, si vous suivez attentivement mes instructions, tout va bien se passer, rassura t-il. Pour commencer, mettez le masque.

Docile, Farore savait très bien de quel masque il s'agissait. Elle sorti alors de son sac le fameux masque aux couleurs glaciales. Elle le porta à son visage avec une pointe d'appréhension, de peur des conséquences. Une fois la requête exécutée, elle sentit peu à peu ses muscles faciaux et son sang se figer. La température de son épiderme diminuait lentement, ses paupières se mouvaient avec difficultés.

– Farore ! Restez concentrée s'il vous plait ! Ordonna Reynald

Surprise, elle revint à la réalité et balbutia quelque chose qui ressemblait à une excuse.

– Maintenant, vous voyez les deux creux au centre ? Eh bien, il vous suffit d'y poser vos mains.

La jeune femme s'exécuta sans un mot, et attendit nerveusement la suite.

– Très bien ! Vous avez rempli votre part du contrat !

Pendant une seconde Farore se demanda si l'ecclésiaste ne le prenait pas pour une débile. Sa « part du contrat » était on ne peu plus simple mais il semblait la féliciter comme une enfant de 5 ans. Pour la première fois, elle avait l'impression d'être un pigeon à qui on confiait de grandes responsabilités. Plongée dans ses pensées peu glorieuses, elle ne se rendit pas compte que Reynald avait terminné son incantation charabiesque. Les sillons gravés dans la pierre s'illumainaient en douceur avant d'aveugler violement Farore.

Surprise, elle poussa un cri étrange. Les ennuis allaient commencer. Après l'acalmie, elle hésita quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir un œil. Auparavant agenouillée face à un rocher, elle était désormais étendue vulgairement au sol, les quatre fers en l'air. Dans un concert de craquement d'os en tout genres, Farore se releva péniblement, avec une expression douloureuse sur le visage. Elle ramassa ses affaires en titubant, puis observa les alentours. Elle constata en premier lieu qu'elle avait atterri dans un champs de maïs. Le soleil, en solitaire au milieu d'un ciel bleu, réchauffait peu à peu le corps de l'héroïne. Sur ses gardes, elle tourna sur elle même afin d'avoir une vue d'ensemble. Ce nouveau monde qu'elle redoutait tant, n'avait de prime abord, pas l'air si différent du sien.

Soudain, un son la retira de ses pensées. C'est alors qu'elle vit au loin une charrette avec un vieil homme tout de gris vêtu à son bord. Spontanément, elle courrait vers cet inconnu en criant :

– S'il vous plait ! Vous pouvez peu être m 'aider !

Interpellé, le vieil homme tourna vivement la tête vers cette jeune femme seule, en train de courir péniblement au milieu d'un champs de maïs. Haletante, elle se trouva devant son éventuel guide :

– Bonjour ! Je suis une voyageuse égarée dans une contrée qui m'est inconnue, pourriez-vous m'indiquer la ville la plus proche s'il vous plaît ? Proclama t-elle, pleine d'espoir.

Dubitatif, le vieil homme demanda :

– Pour quelles raisons une jeune femme telle que vous se serez perdue en pleine terre Hobbit ?

En une fraction de seconde, le sourire commercial de Farore se muta en une grimace déboussolée.

– Eh bien euh... euh... le but de mon périple est purement intellectuel. Surjoua t-elle.

Le vieil homme haussa un sourcil, croyant déjà avoir entendu ce type de réponse.

– Moi qui pensait que l'arme favorite du parfait intellectuel était la plume et non cette étrange épée... Après tout c'est peu être une lubie de la nouvelle génération, n'est ce pas ? Ironisa t-il.

– Ah, ça ? Eh bien ça ne fait une dizaine de jours que je l'ai trouvée et, n'ayant pu déterminer son origine je l'ai gardée, pensant qu'elle était intéressante... intellectuellement parlant. Répondait t-elle, hautement satisfaite de sa répartie.

– Puis je la voir de plus près ? Demanda t-il.

Après quelques hésitations, Farore retira l'épée de son fourreau, très étonnée par son poids. Elle tendit l'arme vers son interlocuteur. De ses yeux interrogateurs, il inspectait la lame avec une stupéfaction qui montait crescendo. D'un vif coup d'oeil, il remarqua le bouclier, décoré par des symboles identiques. Embarrasée, ses gigotements maladroits firent tomber son sac lourd de secrets. Dans sa malchance, ce fut le masque aux mille maux qui s'offrit à la vue du plus âgé.

Soudainement envahi par un flot d'ondes négatives, le prétendu magicien pointa vivement son bâton vers le masque puis, vers Farore. Une jeune femme, de sa condition, seule dans un lieu improbable, portant des objets d'origines inconnues et potentiellement dangereux : Cet homme savait par expérience que le mal pouvait se cacher n'importe où, surtout par les temps qui courrent. Il lança un fin éclair sur son adversaire afin d'en tester la résistance. Furtivement, Farore se protegea à l'aide de son bouclier qui, dissipa sans crainte l'étincelle qui lui était destinée, puis chargea immédiatement son assaillant. De toute sa longue vie, ce fut la première fois, et sans doute la dernière, qu'un de ses sorts, puissant ou non, fut si aisément contrecarré par un simple bouclier. A l'origine inconnue certes, mais un bouclier tout de même.

Profondément surpris, il fixait Farore en train de lui arracher son épée, ramasser ses affaires et détaler comme un lapin. Après quelques secondes d'immobilité, le vaincu se releva dans un grognement d'injures, et épousseta son manteau. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, Farore était déjà loin, pile dans la direction qu'il devait emprunter. C'est alors que celui ci remonta sur sa charrette, un sourire machiavélique encré sur son visage ridé.

A bout de souffle, Farore s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans le champs de maïs. Pendant sa course, elle songeait à devenir plus méfiante envers les habitants de ce monde. Exténuée, elle se vautra sans élégance par terre. Sagement, elle resta assise le temps de reprendre son souffle. Pendant son repis, elle sorti le fameux masque de son sac, et le détailla une fois de plus.

– Comment est ce que cet homme a pu ressentir ta puissance alors qu'elle est fortement réduite ? Pensait-elle, à haute voix.

– Déguerpissez ! Sale voleur !

Farore ne s'attendait pas à une réponse, et encore moins à celle ci. C'est ainsi que, sans chercher à comprendre, elle se releva et repris son sprint, de peur de tomber sur le jumeau spirituel du vieil agresseur. En quelques minutes de fuite, elle tomba nez à nez face à un paysage auquel elle espérait plus qu'elle ne s'attendait : un village. Empreint d'une flore luxuriante où le vert régnait en maître, ce lieux atypique inspirait une sensation de paix et de tranquillité. Un pont de pierres grises claires menaient à une place principale, habillée de bâtiments, sûrement à portée marchande compte tenu du monde qui affluait de l'un à l'autre. Des stands ouverts étaient également de la partie. Autour de ce lieu de rencontre et d'échange, des dizaines de petits chemin sillonnaient une pente montante, menant à des habitations à l'architecture surprenante : En effet, celles ci ressemblaient plus à des grottes qu'à des maisons classiques. Chacune possédait un petit jardin, une porte ronde aux couleurs vives, et deux petites fenêtres de chaque côté. Cette découverte visuelle l'enchanta, et pendant qu'elle espérait réussir son intégration sur ces terres nouvelles, elle oublia le paysan qui l'avait pourchassé quelques minutes auparavant. Ayant pu rattraper son retard, celui manqua de heurter Farore.

Surprise, elle se retourna furtivement et détailla son assaillant.


End file.
